End Of Silence
by eternalsnow08
Summary: Auggie has decided to break the silence between him and Annie. How will Annie react and will she ever accept the end of silence? Rated T for mild romance and mild violence.
1. Intro

**A/N: **I give the credit of this fan fiction to the band Red for the idea. Red is a Christian band and their CD, End of Silence, inspired this fan fiction. Each chapter will be reflecting a song on the CD so there will be 12 chapters. I may do more in a sequel fan fiction of another of Reds' CDs. It all depends on how many responses I get this one. The songs will be used in the order that they are on the CD so I'll give the title of each song as the chapter name as well. It will also be in third person throughout the entire fan fiction. Hope you enjoy End Of Silence. ^_^

One other thing. This is my first fan fiction in paragraph form. My fan fictions have been written in script since dialogue comes very easily to me. If anyone spots any mistakes that either myself, my friend who helps me proofread, or Spell Check missed, please send me a pm to let me know. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Covert Affairs in any way, shape, or form.

**Added:** Thank you to Katie 452 for pointing out in her review that it was hard to tell thoughts from dialogue. I have taken her suggestion and I'll be using italics from now on to show thoughts. Also thanks to my partner in crime, aka my best friend, who proofreads my stories, I have fixed the first sentence. Major thanks to the both of you!

* * *

Chapter 1: Intro

Auggie sat at his desk, his fingers laced between each other, cradling his head while he stared blankly at the computer screen. _"It's been a year since she has joined. I know she will be fine but still..."_ He sighs out loud. _"She has gotten through everything that has been thrown at her no matter what the price was. I'm grateful that she was able to get through the entire situation with Ben Mercer. Sadly, it feels like she is always going to have that sadness to her voice seeing as Jai killed him two months ago."_

Auggie closes his eyes, trying to draw a mental picture of Annie in his mind. Tears come out of his eyes and slid down his cheeks. _"Annie, just please come home safe. I vow that I will tell you the complete truth when you're back. My heart can't take much more."_

"Auggie."

Auggie opens his eyes and turns towards the door, wiping away the tears fast. "Joan. Have you heard from her?"

"I'm sorry, Auggie. All I know is that she is on her way home in some type of transportation. She never told me how she was getting home or when she would be home."

"I'll stay here to wait for her to come back if that is fine with you."

"Of course. Tell her that I will want to see her tomorrow in the afternoon. She may come in a few hours late. I know she will be tired."

"Thanks Joan."

Auggie hears Joan walking out of the room. _"Wish I could come in late as well."_

"You may come in late as well, Auggie, seeing as you're going to be staying to wait for her to arrive back safely." Joan calls back to him as though she read his mind.

Auggie smiles to himself for a short time then goes back to facing his computer. Next thing he knows, he is being shaken. He finds that he fell asleep, with his head resting on the back of his chair. He smells Jo Molane Grapefruit and his face lights up.

"Annie. You're home."

"You waited for me again. I told you before you didn't have to do that."

"And I told you that I would every time you go on a mission."

Auggie moves his chair to face her.

"You ready to go home?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could come to your place for tonight. I don't want Danielle thinking weird things since it is 4 AM on a Saturday."

Auggie begins to smile, knowing this is finally his chance.

"Of course. Just as long as you drive." he says, starting to chuckle a bit. Annie laughs as well.

"Well I can't let you drive. I don't want to be hurt when I'm not actually on a mission."

Auggie puts on a fake hurt face. "Now what makes you think that I'll hurt you?" Both of them begin to laugh. Annie grabs Auggie's hand, helping him stand.

"Come on, driver. I'm all sweaty and dirty from riding that motorcycle back here. I need a shower ASAP."

Auggie walks along side Annie, still smiling to himself. _"So now she is a motorcycle chick. No wonder why I fell for her the first day. Now what is she going to say when she finds out?"_

Once at Auggie's apartment, Annie goes off to take a shower. "I'll bring you some of my clothes for you to wear. They will be outside the door"

A muffled reply of thanks comes from the other side of the closed bathroom door. Auggie goes off to his closet, going to the end that he knew that had plain shirts and sweatpants that he wore around the house on his days off. He gets what he is looking for and walks back over to the bathroom door, setting them on the floor. He knocks on the door. "Annie, they are here for you." he yells, hoping she can hear him over the shower.

He walks over to his couch, sitting down and turns on the news. Liza Hearn comes on, not to give the news, but in handcuffs. "Her trial will begin in two months. She is being tried on three accounts of treason. If she is found guilty of treason, she faces life in jail." says the woman reporter on the station.

"She will be found guilty for sure. I'm grateful that that issue was resolved four months ago." He mutters out loud, his eyes shutting.

"Auggie."

Auggie once again opens his eyes, lying on the couch.

"Oh I'm sorry Annie. I fell asleep while watching the news."

"I noticed. I turned it off. You are really tired. I'll take the couch."

"Actually, I need to talk to you before we go to bed." Auggie says, sitting up. "Will you sit next to me?" He pats the space to his right on the couch. Auggie feels her shuffle and her weight pressing in on the cushion.

"What is it Auggie?"

Auggie turns to face her, hoping his eyes were looking at her face.

"It's been a year since you joined the CIA. Throughout that entire time, we have been there for each other. Our friendship is stronger than ever and I feel as though there might be something more going on. At least with me that is."

"Auggie..."

"Annie, I have fallen in love with you. I vowed to myself earlier today that I would tell you this once you were home safe and sound. It feels as though my heart is on this huge rollercoaster, wondering if I will ever be able to tell you. I don't know if you're going to get wounded on a mission or what would happen. I couldn't sit back and ignore my feelings anymore."

"Auggie, I'm glad that you think of me this way but I can't accept your feelings. I still care too much for Ben. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Auggie says, sadness showing through his voice. He gets up and heads to his room. "Joan said we can come in late today so we should be up in about five hours in order to be there by noon. I'll see you in the morning." Auggie disappears from Annie's view. She lies down on the couch and starts to cry. "Auggie. I love you too but I can't face the pain that comes with relationships right now." she thinks.

Auggie hears her crying from his bedroom. He gets under his covers and falls asleep, crying as well knowing she needs to be healed.


	2. Breathe Into Me

**A/N:** First off, thank you to everyone that added me to their alerts along with a couple favorite author alerts. I was honestly surprised how many I got for the first chapter. I got this one done about an hour ago but my proofreading friend and I were talking about it. He loves this chapter so I'm pretty happy with this one even though it is shorter than the first one. Breathe Into Me is the second song on the CD End of Silence. You can find the lyrics and song online if you wish to listen to it while reading the chapter since you'll get a feel as to how I managed to shape this chapter.

Also another big shout out to the other two reviews that I got from Emaelin and Takada Saiko. Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I hope to see more in the future of course. ^_^ Well its 3:15 AM for me and here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Breathe Into Me

It's May 18, 2012, the date of Ben Mercer's death. Annie comes into the tech room and Auggie can tell she is sad.

"You know you could have asked for the day off Annie."

"I didn't want to. I need to work so I can focus on something else other than today in general. Also, I had a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Will you come with me to visit the gravesite? I rather not go alone."

"Of course I'll come. Will it be right after work?"

"Yea it will be. I'll come by and pick you up."

"Thanks."

Annie walks out of the room, leaving Auggie to go back to his work. He tries to focus on the one mission he is monitoring but he can't focus.

"Annie, what is it going to take for you to let him go? You can't keep hurting yourself constantly over an event that happened a year ago. I don't think I can sit by and watch you hurt yourself anymore."

* * *

The end of the work day finally arrives. Annie goes back into the tech room to find Auggie waiting for her at the doorway.

"So you ready to go?"

"Yea. My mission finished about an hour ago so I was finishing up some other 'projects'."

"Well I would like to get there and back before the storm hits us tonight."

Annie puts her arm through his arm, both of them leaving the DPD.

* * *

The gravesite looks bleak. There are some flowers at some of the head stones but there is no color otherwise. Auggie places his hand on her shoulder before she gets out of the car, stopping her.

"Are you sure you can go through with this?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Auggie takes his hand off her shoulder, letting her get out and come around to his side. Once out of the car, Annie leads them to his gravesite. She lets go of his arm and steps closer to the site.

"Hello, Ben. I can't believe that it has been a year since you were...you passed away. I wish you still here. My heart still can't forget you.."

Auggie hears her crying softly. He takes out his cane and walks away from Annie to get her some time alone. He smells rain on its way about five minutes later so he heads back over to her. He can tell that she is sitting on the ground in front of the gravesite since she was still crying. He reaches down and finds her shoulder.

"Annie, rain is on its' way. We need to get out of here before it hits."

"Yea. I'm coming."

Annie stands up and takes Auggie's arm, leading him back to the car. She gets him to the passenger door to get in. He gets buckled when he hears a crash.

"Annie, are you all right?"

He gets no answer so he gets back out of the car, using his hands to lead him around the car. He then stumbles on something. He catches himself before falling over and then bends down, realizing its' Annie. She is barely breathing. He feels a sticky, wet spot on the left side of her chest.

"Annie, can you hear me? Annie, please answer me?"

"Au...ggie."

"Annie, you have been shot. Hold on, I'm calling Joan."

He gets out his phone and speed dials Joan.

"Annie, don't give up on me yet."

"Auggie, why are you calling me at this hour? Is something wrong?"

"Annie's been shot. We are at the gravesite of Ben Mercer."

"We will be there in five minutes. Just hold on until then."

Auggie drops his phone, putting his attention back on Annie. He sits down and pulls her into his lap.

"Annie, help will be here soon. Don't you dare die on me."

He leans down, putting his mouth to her ear.

"You're everything to me, Anne Catherine Walker. You can't leave me alone in this world."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm hoping to see more reviews for sure on this chapter, seeing as how it ended. I will be updating for sure later today with the next chapter. I have it in my head and I'm going to start writing it right now.


	3. Let Go

**A/N:** First off, another shout out is in order to ur no daisy, bconn39, cjewellm, and Emaelin for reviewing. I love getting the reviews. It lets me know that I'm actually doing pretty well. Also, thank you to once again to those that have story alerts for my fanfiction because of the last chapter. As for my friend that proofreads, he hasn't yet but another friend looked at it and likes it. Also, there are two lines in the story that has italics. Those are not Annie's thoughts. You'll have to read on to find out whose thoughts they belong to. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner. It was so early this morning when I posted it that I ended up falling asleep after I got the idea of how to shape this chapter. I'm just grateful that I didn't forget the idea.

As for the song, the third track on End of Silence is called Let Go. To me, it is showing the intense pain and struggling a person makes on certain decisions in their life. I did use certain emotions from the sound of the song along with some references to the lyrics in the plot for this chapter so I do suggest looking up the lyrics and listening to the song as well. The song is on the border of heavy rock and heavy metal so I'm sorry to those that don't listen to heavy rock and heavy metal. I still suggest that you try to listen to the song. If not, at least look at the lyrics. I hope you enjoy Let Go.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Let Go

Annie opens her eyes, finding herself in her room and laying on her bed.

"Annie."

She looks at her doorframe to only find Ben Mercer standing there.

"What...How are you...You're dead. You...You can't be here."

"I'm still alive within you. I have been for the past year."

"Well you're someone that I can't forget about."

Ben walks over to Annie and sits next to her on the bed. She sits up and hugs him.

"I miss you so much. You shouldn't have died."

Ben holds onto her, petting her hair. She begins to cry.

"Shush. It's ok. It was time for me to leave. I knew that I would pay for going rogue. I'm really sorry for dragging you into all of it."

"Why couldn't you have stayed with the CIA? I know I probably wouldn't have met you in Sri Lanka then but when I would have met you, you wouldn't have disappeared into the night."

"Maybe that is true. I don't know though. You know I had personal reasons for going rogue. I can't drag you more into my problems when I'm dead."

Annie backs off of Ben only a little bit to look at him.

"I don't care. I love you still. I want to know."

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. I have hurt you so much already but yet you still want to bring pain into your life? Annie, I won't let you."

Annie's face reflects suffering and fury. She completely gets out of Ben's arms and walks to the other side of room to her windows. She sees darkness, no light from any street lamp or light from another house. She turns back around and looks at Ben who is still sitting on her bed, looking at her. Her face still reflects suffering and fury.

"Yes, I'm still hurting. Do you know how much pain you caused when you disappeared after that night? I was broken into many pieces! Then you decide to show up in my room that night to get me to do your dirty work! I only did it out my screwed up love that I still had for you inside of me. I still have that screwed up love. I wanted to let you go so many times since that time in Sri Lanka, even more so when you died a year. I can't let you go and I don't know why! Why the heck do you care how much more I hurt from telling me the personal reasons that made you go rogue if you have already cause this much pain inside of me?"

Ben sits there with a calm demeanor looking at Annie. Annie's eyes are flashing and her face is crimson red. He runs his hair through his hair and sighs.

"Annie, I never planned to bring you so many scars and play you like some instrument. I know that looking back at what I did, it honestly feels as though that's what I did to you. You don't want to hear what I have to say next but you must listen to me one last time. Take the fury and use it to get rid of your love for me."

Annie opens her mouth, ready to say something, but Ben cuts her off.

"And don't tell me you won't do it."

He stands up and walks to Annie. He reaches into his pants pocket and brings out a gun. Annie starts to back away, her face showing fright. Ben grabs her hand with his free hand and stops her. He takes the gun, places it in her hand, and backs away. Annie holds the gun to her right side and looks at Ben who is five feet in front of her.

"Take that fury and shoot me."

"No I will not! Why even tell me to do something like that?"

Annie moves her right arm, about to throw the gun across the room.

"Annie, don't throw it."

Annie freezes, still staring at Ben.

"You must shoot me. It is the only way to get rid of your fury. You can't live with it anymore. There are others waiting for you to begin healing your scars. You must heal for their sake as well as yours."

Annie's face goes to being confused and sorrow. She begins to shake her head back and forth.

"No. I can heal without getting rid of you."

"Annie, listen to me! You CAN'T heal with me inside of you! I'm a disease that is killing you from the inside and out! I don't know how you have not noticed that but someone has."

Annie stops shaking her head to look at Ben once again but her face still shows confusion.

"Who?"

"You have known all this time in your heart. You just refused to bring it to the surface and embrace the truth."

Something suddenly comes over Annie. Her face goes back to fury but much worse from the beginning. Ben stays calm and doesn't move. _She finally has opened her heart to her darkest and purest emotions. Seems as though her dark side is too much to handle. Even so, she will be able to find peace shortly._

"Annie, I want you to know that I loved every second with you and I do not regret sleeping with you. I will always regret not being there whenever I should have been. It was yours and mine curse that it turned out this way."

"I don't believe a word you're saying anymore. You were probably lying to me from the beginning! And there is no one that has figured me out what's in my heart."

_It is better this way. Annie, you're almost there._

Annie raises her right arm and takes aim at Ben's heart. She moves her finger to the trigger, her face giving away that she's in agony.

"The only thing that you were right about was that I should shoot you for everything that you have done. You won't have left me to the side if you truly loved me"

"Love makes us irrational, Annie."

"You know exactly what you were doing. Now payment will be taken."

Annie suddenly moves her arm up and places the gun to head. Ben's face goes to shock and steps one step forward, wanting to get to her before she pulled the trigger.

"Stop! Don't come any closer. You can't stop me from shooting myself. It is the only way to end my misery."

A couple tears go down Ben's cheeks. His eyes go soft, showing his true emotions.

"Annie, it wouldn't solve anything. If you kill yourself here, you will be truly dead. You will bring more pain to those that care for you from the bottom of their hearts."

"It would ease their pain if I'm gone."

"You're wrong. Lower the weapon and close your eyes. Listen with your heart and soul."

Annie doesn't move for a minute but she does what Ben told her to do. She can hear something extremely faint but it gets louder.

"Annie...Annie...Don't you dare die on me...You're everything to me, Anne Catherine Walker...You can't leave me alone in this world."

Annie's eyes open, surprised and shocked.

"Auggie."

"Yes, it's Auggie. He has been calling for you this entire time. He told you that he loves you ten months ago. Everyday his love for you grows stronger and deeper. He is waiting for you. He is the reason you must not kill yourself. Live for him and yourself, Annie."

All traces of her darkest emotions leave her demeanor. It is replaced with her purest emotions. Tears begin to flow freely down her cheeks and onto the floor. She brings the gun up once again, aiming at Ben's heart.

"Ben, I'm sorry for hiding my suffering. It grew to the point that hate consumed me, making me believe you were lying. I know that you weren't. It is time I did move on. I will still hold my love for you in a special place in my heart so it doesn't consume me again."

She moves her finger to the trigger and takes the shot at him. Ben smiles at her as he is fainting into nothingness.

"Annie, you have grown into a wonderful woman."

Ben disappears completely. She drops the gun to the floor then drops to the floor herself, her legs to her side and hands over her face. She continues to cry heavily for a little while.

"Annie...Annie...Annie."

She takes her hands from her face, tear steaks everywhere on her cheeks. She wipes her eyes and face then takes a deep breath. She closes her eyes, moves her head to face the ceiling, and opens her eyes.

"AUGGIE!"

* * *

**A/N:** I know I'm probably going to get some reviews to update ASAP thanks to that cliffhanger ending. I'm going to start working on chapter four in a few hours since I have discussions to do for a grade so I hopefully I'll have it up around midnight tonight. I don't know if the next chapter will have a cliffhanger or not since all I do is write what words come to my mind from listening to the song over and over along with reading the lyrics. I also don't know how long it will take for the right idea to form since I listened to Let Go maybe 30+ times just to get this chapter started. No matter what though, I'll update at least once a day for sure.


	4. Already Over

**A/N: **To everyone that is reading my story, I'm truly sorry for not updating like I said I would last night. Sadly after I did my discussions for college, personal issues came up. It resulted in me being really stressed out and I'm not able to write when I'm stressed out like that.

I have more shout outs for those that reviewed. Thank you to FedoraLover23, bconn369, HattaGirl, Shaileen Cullen, Emaelin, ComicalEpiphanies, and Rori Potter. I know I haven't replied back to all of your reviews yet but I will be shortly. Also, a shout out to my main proofreading friend, who said my last chapter was "Sick" after he read it. I'm glad I was able to impress him. He has yet to read this one but my other friend has and he is still staying that it's very good. I'm grateful to them and to everyone that is reading, reviewing, and sending the alerts.

On a personal note on the last chapter, I don't hate Ben. I actually really like his character. I will be bringing him back sometime in the future. I'm not making him out to be a bad person since I think there is more good inside of him.

Chapter 4 uses the song Already Over. Listening to it makes me want to cry. The song, in my opinion, perfect. Again, you can find the lyrics and song online and I suggest reading the lyrics and listening to the song. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 4 - Already Over

Auggie walks into the hospital room, holding a cup of coffee in his left hand. He finds his way to the chair next to Annie's bed and sits down. He leans back and shuts his eyes.

"You're a lucky women Annie. I'm proud of you. You hung in there and you're still fighting. You were born a fighter. I love that I can call you my friend but I wish I can call you my wife."

Auggie sits forward, reaching for Annie's hand. He brings it to his cheek, keeping it there. Suddenly, her hand twitches a little. Auggie stands up, still holding her hand.

"Annie?"

He feels the bed move very quickly.

"AUGGIE!"

Auggie moves both of his hands forward and find her shoulders. She is sitting up, sweat all across her face. Annie moves her head to her right to find Auggie's face covered with concern.

"Auggie, where am I?"

"You were shot. You are in the hospital. It's been five days."

"Why was I shot?"

"Joan will explain that right now."

Annie looks to the doorway of her room to find Joan standing there.

"I see you're finally awake, Annie. Glad to have you back to life."

"Life?"

"You almost died from that shot. Thanks to Auggie, you were saved. Now about the shooting, it seems a local gang started a turf war. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"A gang turf war in a graveyard?"

"Sadly yes. Do not worry, though, because it was taken care of. Now I have to head back to the office. You are on leave for at least two weeks to heal. Auggie will be taking care of you at your house. Tell your sister the truth about the turf war. There is no need to hide it from her."

Joan turns and leaves the room. Annie sighs.

"Something wrong Annie?"

"No nothing is wrong.

"Liar. Why did you yell my name then?"

"Ummm I dreamed about Ben."

Auggie's face reflects no emotion. He just sits back down; holding up his hand with one of his hands, knowing this is going to take awhile to explain.

"So, what happened with Ben?"

"It's over. I am done having him control my heart.

"I see."

Auggie stands up and walks towards the door.

"I'll be back. I need more coffee."

Auggie hears the ruffle of sheets and her feet on the floor. He turns around suddenly just in time to hear her foot slide on the floor. He reaches out his hand and finds her arm, catching her before she falls completely to the floor. He tugs her close to him, hugging her to death.

"Annie, you should be more careful. You are not well to be out of bed."

"I don't care. I need to talk to you right now."

Auggie backs away.

"Go ahead."

"I did a lot of thinking in that dream. Ben allowed me to get rid of my hate for him and for what happened a few years ago. He also helped me realize that you truly care for me. 'Annie...Annie...Don't you dare die on me...You're everything to me, Anne Catherine Walker...You can't leave me alone in this world.' Do you really mean that?"

Annie watches his face go to total surprise.

"You...You heard me say that?"

"I did. You have been by my side from day one when I walked into the CIA and I found you waiting for me. You stayed up all night when I was lost in Munich. No once have you not protected me. Even when I got shot, you saved my life. I knew the answer all along but I refused to see it. Ben consumed my heart and I couldn't let it go. I was too scared to get hurt again. Now, I'm ready to move on. Everything is Ben is already over."

Annie reaches up and puts her arms around Auggie's neck, bringing his head down to hers, kissing him. She backs off to find a look of pure shock.

"Auggie, I love you. I have always loved you and I will forever."

Auggie smiles, steps forward, and hugs Annie.

"You are my world forever, Anne Catherine Walker."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the chapter being so short but I think it conveyed the song with the length it is at. From here on in, the story will be centered on a couple days while Annie is healing. Next chapter will be a really cool one for those that are major fans of Auggie. I will say one other thing on the next chapter: You will see a new side to him.

I hope to have the next chapter up later tonight or tomorrow morning. Until then, please review. ^_^


End file.
